


He Pisses Me Off, But It Makes Me Want Him More

by RiyeRose



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Joe, Cherry is sadistic, Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Joe is a mouthy brat, Light Bondage, Love Hotels, M/M, Top Cherry Blossom, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: The skating community is well aware of the unspoken beef between Cherry Blossom and Joe. But there's more to their relationship than what is seen on the surface.
Relationships: Cherry Blossom/Joe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264
Collections: read stories





	He Pisses Me Off, But It Makes Me Want Him More

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPER EXPLICIT AND RAUNCHY! PLEASE AVERT YOUR ATTENTION ELSEWHERE IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS CONTENT. 
> 
> That being said, please enjoy and don't forget your tissues.

Endless praise, admiration, and affection rose up from the crowd as the familiar duo rolled in. Joe, the devilishly handsome six-pack skater, and Cherry Blossom, the beautifully refined AI skater. Just the sight of them together was enough to get the crowd’s blood pumping and their hearts snatched up. But, as usual, it wasn’t long before the bickering between the pair began. As they reached a tight bend, Cherry had his beloved AI system calculate the turn to ensure a safe, speedy swerve. Her soothing voice was sadly interrupted by Joe who made it a point to taunt Cherry’s dependence on his computer for his skating, following up said taunt with a stunning albeit exaggerated flip off of a massive rock in the road. Cherry rolled his eyes, allowing Carla to teach Joe a lesson by revealing the ineffectiveness of his style of skating. 

Bystanders watched them fly past, breaking one another’s personal place as they snarled out insults and shoves. If they weren’t both pro-skaters, they would’ve hit the dirt long ago. When the race came to its conclusion, everyone began packing up to head out. On an ordinary evening, Joe would’ve left with a girl on each arm, making a beeline for a nice hotel to have some nighttime fun in. But every so often, his nightly plans involved something, and someone, different. 

Joe waited in a secluded section of the woods, just a few feet away from the ‘S’ skateway. The cool air felt good on his warm skin, but he was starting to get impatient. Just then, he heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle, and seconds later, Cherry sped in, looking as radiant and icy as ever. Joe frowned at him. 

“You took forever,” he complained with a hint of sulkiness. “I got tired of waiting, stupid four eyes.” 

“Be quiet, shitty gorilla,” Cherry snapped back, glaring at him. “I didn’t come here to listen to you run that foolish mouth of yours.” 

“Oh yeah, remind me again why you came then?” 

Cherry said nothing further. In one swift motion, he was off his bike and standing before Joe. He let his fingers curl around the ribbon of Joe’s necklaces, tugging him down a bit to bring their faces closer. Joe gave a sharp inhale when he felt Cherry’s other hand grope him from behind, the pink-haired man’s knee pressed against his groin while his hand fondled Joe’s backside. Cherry’s pointed glare never wavered but a sly smirk slid onto his face. 

“Did you forget who owns this body, Joe?” Cherry questioned with a hum in his voice, slowly massaging the burly man’s ass. 

“Who the hell said you own my body?” Joe quipped with a breathless laugh, his desire starting to rise at Cherry’s sharp look. 

The shorter man’s lips curled into a sadistic smirk. “Oh? You want to be defiant tonight? That’s fine. I always enjoy making you beg me for mercy.” 

On Cherry’s motorcycle, the pair departed from the woods and headed back into the city. Neither of their places of business was appropriate for the activities they were about to indulge in, so they made their way to the nearest love hotel. Once there, Cherry wasted no time stripping Joe of his very little clothing and pinning him down onto the bed. With quick hands, he restrained Joe with supple black ropes in the frogtie position. It was an amusing sight. The man’s wrists were bound behind his back while his legs were spread wide open, bent at the knee with his ankles bound to his thighs. He wore an extremely irritated expression as Cherry loomed over his, removing the clothes from his torso. 

“Jeez, you’ve got such a pretty face but then you’ve got weird tastes like this,” he grumbled out. 

Cheery took hold of his chin, his lips dangerously close to Joe’s as their faces neared one another. “And yet, you’re rock hard down here.” Joe held back a small groan as Cherry’s hand took hold of his length. “I bet you’re just dying for me to be inside of you.” 

“You wish, damned megane…” 

“Stubborn meathead-” Joe’s body tensed when Cherry gave a sudden tight squeeze to his cock. “Let’s see how long you last.” 

He undid his ponytail, revealing a sleek grey ribbon that he tied around the base of Joe’s cock. Without warning, Cherry’s fingers had found themselves inside the green-haired man’s mouth. Glowering at Cherry, Joe reluctantly sucked on the digits, getting them thoroughly coated in his saliva before Cherry pulled his hand back. Joe could’ve sworn there was a brief expression of disgust on the other’s face when he glanced at his hand, and he growled deep in his throat. Cherry hummed quietly, prodding his wet fingertips against Joe’s entrance. Joe huffed out, his muscles straining against the binds on him as he felt one of the digits slip inside of him. 

“Well, aren’t you tight here,” Cherry chuckled, keeping a firm hold on Joe’s trembling member. “I suppose those women you run off to play with don’t bother making you feel good back here. That’s cruel.” 

“That’s not–” Joe exhaled shakily when Cherry’s finger was pushed deeper inside of him. “Fuck…! You megane bastard…don’t do that.” 

“I’m fine with ramming into you right here and now,” Cherry stated with a blunt face. “But it would be a pain in the ass if you were to start bleeding on me because we didn’t properly prepare you.” 

Joe made a face. “That’s your concern? God, you’re such an ass…” 

He fell silent, trying to hold back his moans and grunts while Cherry continued to finger him. It was truly agonizing. His dick dripped with pre-cum, the sensation of Cherry’s hand steadily pumping his cock and his fingers rubbing Joe deep inside was enough to send him over the edge. He was tempted to snap at Cherry to let him come and instead bit down on his bottom lip to prevent those words from falling out. 

“You’re doing well, Joe,” Cherry gave a light chuckle, taking his dripping wet fingers out of Joe. “But I hope you’re probably getting tired of this foreplay, aren’t you?”

The rest of Cherry’s clothes came off and a shudder ran through the beefy man. Although Cherry’s frame was quite slender, the man was by no means small in  _ that  _ department. He was arguably bigger than Joe if one were to compare sizes. Joe swallowed, finding it difficult to keep up his defiant front when something he so badly wanted to right there in front of him. Cherry leaned over his body and rubbed his dick against Joe’s dribbling entrance, smirking coyly as Joe seemed to reach his limit. 

“Feel like begging now?”

“Ah…” Joe looked up at Cherry Blossom with a snarky grin on his flushed face. “Fuck you.”

A surge of annoyance shot through the pink-haired man. He grabbed a tight handful of Joe’s green curls, pulling a grunt of pain from the man, and stood in front of him, his crotch right in Joe’s face. His gaze was icy and demanding.

“Suck it. Now.” Joe growled but obeyed, taking Cherry into his mouth. “Suck it properly, shitty chef.”

Cherry’s hips moved at a steady rhythm as Joe sucked and slurped on his cock, taking him in until he was deep in Joe’s throat. His mouth was hot and wet, sending an excited shudder through Cherry Blossom who groaned and tightened his grip on the man’s hair. Cherry craned his head back, moaning out as he climaxed in Joe’s mouth. The man let out an abrupt noise, forced to swallow the sticky load and grimacing at the taste.

“Good boy,” Cherry murmured in a soft voice, wiping the dribbling saliva and cum from the corners of Joe’s mouth. “I guess you deserve a reward.”

Joe gave a surprised shout as Cherry flipped him onto his stomach. He tore off the binding on Joe’s legs and undid the ribbon on his cock, but kept the man’s arms restrained behind him. Taking hold of Joe’s hips, Cherry rubbed himself in between Joe’s ass, watching him squirm and moan needily. He gave a hard slap to the plump flesh with Joe stifling a pained yell. Again he did it and again Joe held back his cries. 

“Don’t have anything to say, gorilla?” Cherry taunted. “Or did I fill your mouth with too much of my cum?”

“S-Shit,” Joe hissed out, trembling from head to toe and glaring back at Cherry Blossom. “For the love of God, Cherry, just fuck me already!”

“Gladly.”

And he did just that, entering Joe with a hard thrust. The man’s insides clamped down on his cock, tight and wet but it only riled Cherry up more. Taking another handful of Joe’s hair, he slammed his hips forward, ramming his cock deeper and deeper inside of Joe. 

“Fuck…! Fuck…!” Joe exclaimed, his own cock leaking heavily. “Cherry, fucking bastard!”

Cherry chuckled seductively, leaning beside Joe’s ear. “What, you want it harder? Do you want me to wreck you, Joe? You fucking masochistic bear.”

“S-Shit!”

Cherry glanced down at the sudden wetness on the bed under them and snorted a bit. “Did you come from that? How cute.”

“Shut up, stupid megane…” Joe hissed out, sulky. “You haven’t come yet, so keep going.”

“ …Right.” 

The urge to kiss Joe in that moment was strong, Joe also felt a vehement desire to feel Cherry’s lips on his but both refrained, choosing instead to continue their torrid mating. Needless to say, the next day, Cherry was feeling rightly refreshed and clear-headed while Joe struggled to stay upright in the restaurant, his hips and lower back screeching with each step he took. 

_ ‘That megane bastard…’ _

_ ‘That damned meathead…’ _

_ ‘He pisses me off, but it just makes me want him more.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR; Cherry Blossom is a massive sadist, Joe is secretly into that shit, and their relationship is enemies to fuck buddies to lovers. (I'll write the lovers part once we get more info on them teehee~)


End file.
